1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device improving a product yield.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display device displays images in response to an externally input image signal. A liquid crystal display is a flat panel display that displays images using an optical characteristic of a liquid crystal.
The liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal panel displaying an image through an image signal, and is a non-emissive element that does not emit light itself such that a backlight assembly is typically used for providing light to the liquid crystal panel.
A liquid crystal display is constructed by executing a module process through a liquid crystal process for inserting liquid crystal after respectively manufacturing a lower substrate and an upper substrate. Further, in the module process, a circuit board and a driving chip are connected to the display panel, and the backlight and the chassis are assembled thereto.
The liquid crystal panel includes a plurality of gate lines and data lines for transmitting scan and data signals, respectively, and the ends of the data lines and the gate lines are respectively formed as a pad to be electrically connected to the driving chip and the circuit board. An insulating layer is formed on each pad, and a transparent electrode is disposed on the insulating layer. The insulating layer has a via hole partially exposing an upper portion of the pad. A transparent electrode is electrically connected to the pad through the via hole. The driving chip and the circuit board may be adhered to the liquid crystal panel through an anisotropic conductive film, thereby being electrically connected to the transparent electrode.
The insulating layer is partially removed only on a portion of the pad such that conventionally the insulating layer remains between neighboring pads. However, for a liquid crystal panel using a plastic substrate, a crack of the insulating layer may be generated due to pressure applied during the module process and deformation of the plastic substrate may also occur, and a crack of the metal wiring may be generated as a result of the crack of the insulating layer. Accordingly, electrical disconnection of the metal wiring may be generated and abnormal images may be displayed.